Their Guns and Their Bombs
by sophie's-rainbow
Summary: when WWI takes her father she is forced to stay in england with one of her servants. about 20 years later when conflicts start rising again she meets Natsu dragneel, an american emigrant. with WWII on the rise she fears for the life of her loved ones. Nalu WWII AU! gruvia is common in this story as well. [cover image not mine all credit goes to tumbler user n-a-d-h-i-e]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this AU is based off of an idea a friend of mine had: WWII. I hope I have not offended anyone with the use of accents or anything that involves anyone's ethnicity. I have done my best to base this purely off of what I know about the opinions of the different sides during this time period. I have based the accents off of those of actual people in attempts to be as accurate as possible (my friend happens to be German and actually read it over to make sure of this) and not offend anyone. I hope you enjoy reading this story. Some words aren't English but I shall leave notes to explain them. I happen to believe it adds to the story.**

Knock knock

She awoke with a flutter of her eyes. The sudden sound came as a surprise to her as it was still pretty early in the morning.

Knock knock

She sat up and stretched out her arms. Letting out a yawn she alerted the visitor she was awake with a "who is it?"

"It's Virgo, Miss. Lucy. I bring with me good news." The pinkette seemed somewhat excited for so early in the day.

"Well, spit it out already!" the blonde was very informal, especially for someone of her social status. In her defense, she had been living in country side for the past four years of her life, where slang and such was common. For someone just learning the language as well, the improperness of it was easily caught.

The maid clapped her hands as she entered the room. "The war is over! We can return home to France!" she shouted the last part but Lucy didn't bother to notice. She was too focused on the fact that she could finally see her father again.

"Vraiment?!(Really) I can't wait to see father again!" the young girl jumped up and started picking out an outfit to wear to the train station.

"Oui!(yes) It's true princess. Aries got a letter from Loke saying so it's also the headline of every paper in the entire continent." Virgo left the room to let the girl get ready for the trip to the station that was bound to be crowded with hundreds of returning soldiers.

Lucy could only imagine the surprise on her father's face when they would meet again. She had grown into a very beautiful young lady since he left when she was four. She imagined running into his arms while calling out "bonjour pére! (Hello father) I've missed you so much!"

She smiled so brightly for the entirety of the ride. She thought of how her best friend, Juvia would have her "fiancé" back. She remembered how their parents promised them to each other when they were born. Gray always despised her when they were young, but she was sure he had to miss her too. He was shipped back to Germany along with the rest of his family at the start of the war. Juvia went to the England country side when the rumors of war first started going around in France. "His family swore to come back once it was over" she told me once.

She stepped out of the car along with Aries and their escort, Capricorn, a tall man with milk white hair who was always quiet. Aries almost immediately found the one she was looking for and ran up to him. He hugged her tightly and when he let go he gave her a solemn look. She returned the action with a nod and walked back over to me.

"Miss Lucy," she said with the sound of grief echoing in her usually cheery voice," I'm very sorry, but….,"

Lucy could see the pain in the woman's eyes. She knew all too well what it meant. It was the same look she got when her mother passed.

"… I'm sorry, but your father didn't return." It was obvious the she felt pity for the girl. She was only seven and she had already lost both of her parents.

A single tear slid down her cheek. She fell to her knees, more tears appearing in her eyes. The only family she had left was just taken from her. Now she could never return to France with her father. He was dead and on the inside she died a little too.

 **thats the first chapter! i hope you guys like it. depending on the reviews for this i might continue it.** **thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i cant belive so many people liked the first part im so happy that you guys did. heres chapter 2. im doing my best to make this as historically correct as may seem that the actions of the characters are a little dated even for the time period in this story please forgive me for that. heres where the accents come in. i hope i dont offend anyone. the accent may be a little exagerated but i based it off my friends accent. if you think its a bit too much please tell me so that i can fix it. thanks for reading.**

19 years later

"Guess v'who." Juvia said, placing her hands in front of Lucy's eyes. Her thick accent was pleasing to the ear.

"Hmmm… let me think. It couldn't be Juvia could it?" Lucy said with a giggle. She was now 26 years old as was Juvia. The duo worked as baristas at an Irish pub in the city of Bristol.

"V'Juvias got v'some good v'news!" the blue haired girl jumped forward and grabbed her friend's wrists.

"What is it?! What is it?! "it was rare for the girl to get so excited, especially after Gray left back to Germany a few years back. It was almost making Lucy fear for her friend's health

"my darling is coming v'back! I v'just got his letter! V'Juvia is so happy!" her grip relaxed and soon her hands fell to her sides. It was easy to tell that she had tired herself out from running here from her house in the outskirts of the city. It was at least 3 miles away and I didn't see her car anywhere near the building.

"That's great Juvia!," she gave her friend a hug they were both happy," I want you to read me that letter Juvia I want to know what he said." She was just about to grab the paper from her hands when she was interrupted by a voice calling her name in a drunken tone. " oh, I was so excited I almost forgot to serve the customers. Ill be right back to hear all that he said." Lucy giggled again as she grabbed a few mugs of liquor and walked off.

Juvia looked over the letter for the 7th time that day.

 _My friend Juvia,_

 _I know I have been gone for a while, but hey it's not like its too late to come back._

 _Truth is I miss you and your constant following me and fawning over me._

 _I'll be back soon maybe a few weeks._

 _Im not alone either._

 _Im gonna bring a buddy o' mine with me. He's crazy that's all I'm saying about him._

 _Love,_

 _Gray_

 _p.s. tell Lucy I said hi_

"I v'cant believe he'd, make me v'wait a v'week!" she whined. "And v'how dare he talk about another girl in his letter to me!" she kicked her legs against the chair's.

"Don't worry Juvia. He is still promised to you after all." Mira Jane, a barista as well pointed out to the distressed girl.

"And a week's not that long" Lucy added.

"V'juvia knows. She v'just misses her love so v'much!"

"We know," Mira Said with slight annoyance in her voice," what I wanna know is who the new guy is." She pointed to the sentence explaining the guy who was to accompany him home."

Juvia bolted out of her seat. She ran up to Lucy and took hold of her shoulders.

"V'Juvia knows! You can have his friend, v'that v'way my darling cab v'be v'all mine!" Juvia was defiantly angry and Lucy could almost swear she saw her eyes flash red.

"What?!," her face turned a shade of red," I don't even know what he looks like, even less, I don't even know his name!." Lucy shook free of the mad woman's grip. She still had more than enough to do before closing for the night. When once again she was grabbed, but this time it was by the white haired match maker. That was ten times worse than Juvia, especially when the topic was her relationship status.

" you know," she had a smirk painted onto her face, "it's disgraceful for a woman your age to not have a suitor."

Her face turned even redder. She almost looked as if she was to burst.

"s-shut up!" she had obviously snapped at Miras comment. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have a husband. She never had someone come up to her with a ring, she never had her parents pick someone out for her. She just didn't have the time to do anything like that. And if she was honest with her self she didn't think she needed a man to make her happy, she already had her friends , that was enough for her. She was perfectly content with the life she had already.

Juvia stayed quiet, even Mira jane knew not to get Lucy upset and she obviously already failed at that. They watched her walk out the door with no comment to it. They knew she just needed some time alone and that she would be better the next day. But this caused Mira to wonder just what it would take to make her happy. Lucy demanded that she was, denying any thing they had to say against it. And Mirajane would never admit to it, but she knew that the new friend of Gray would be the key to her joy.

 **thanks so much for reading. chapter 3 will be out almost immediately after this one. sorry it's so short. im going to be releasing longer ones as time goes on. you guys were so nice in the reviews in chapter one i hope you like this part just as much. it's kinda just more background on the characters and their new lives now that they are adults. the interesting parts are coming up soon i promise. thanks again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Ive gotten a few questions on nationalities for this story, I hope this helps answer those questions**

 **Juvia is a mix of German and Russian(hence the accent) who moved to England from Germany during WWI**

 **Gray is German but I decided against giving him an accent because I thought it would over power the actual English ( and I also don't have a friend with a German accent only the one with a mix of german and Russian** **L** **)**

 **Lucy is French who moved to England for the same reason as Juvia.**

 **Mira and her siblings are pure English.**

 **And as explained in this chapter , Natsu is American.**

 **I hope that cures any confusion that anyone had.**

Just as any other day, Lucy awoke with a smile on her face. She was always known for her optimism. She put on her favorite dress, a blue one with a white hem down at the knees and a small white belt at the waist. She wanted to look really nice because Gray was supposed to be back today. They had waited for about a week since they got the letter, when another arrived. It said that by the time they got it he'd be about 3 days away. And today marked the third day after the letter was delivered. She quickly grabbed her coat and strolled out the door. It had been four years since she saw him. She missed how they would always work together. She missed everything about him except his sense of humor. She hated his sense of humor, it was never funny when he read her journal to the rest of their friends and it certainly wasn't funny when he made fun of her weight (even though she was well at the average for her age).

It was a quick walk to the Pub. Only about 10 minutes by foot. When she got there she was greeted with a hug from her friend, who would've squeezed her to death if it wasn't for Gray to pull her off.

"Was ist los?"(whats going on) he smiled and gave her a hug as well, not as tight as Juvia's but still enough for her to lose her breath.

"Bonjour (hello) we have all missed you so much, Gray." Lucy said, sitting herself down at a barstool with the rest.

"well I had to come back. Things were heating up in Germany, and not in the good way." He gave a look that said "let's not get into it" and pulled a small bag out of his satchel.

"I got you two a little something." He reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a small book.

"for you Lucy, I remembered how much of a bookworm you are and got you this. It's all about different cultures around the world." the blond gasped and grabbed the book. She was a huge fan of literature and loved learning about different countries.

"Merci!"(thanks) she screamed and started turning through the pages to get a quick glance at the books words.

"And for my Juvia…" he reached his hand in the bag once more as she closed her eyes and held out her hands. Everyone knew no matter what he gave her she would fawn over it for hours. She felt a weight on her chest as she opened her eyes to see Gray holding a mirror in front of her. A huge blue sapphire rested at the base of her collarbone, a silver chain held onto her neck.

"G-Gray, v'Juvia doesn't know v'what to say." She caught him in a hug. One look and you could tell that she was happy. Juvia let go and Gray started gasping for air. Lucy swore that he would be strangled to death by Juvia's hug one day.

"Say, didn't you bring a gut with you?" Lucy put down her book and started looking around for the new face. He wasn't hard to spot. He had pink hair and was causing a ruckus, arguing with one of our regulars, Elfman.

"Oh yeah that guy. His name's Natsu. He told me he was going to England and I told him to come here to Bristol with me." He waved him over to introduce us.

"So this is the guy. " Gray said gesturing over to him. He looked crazier than she thought. A messy head of pink hair, a white shirt with a tan jacket and matching pants. His shoes were black and looked a little worn. It was obvious that he was someone that has done a lot of traveling.

"Natsu, it's a pleasure." He held out his hand. Lucy was the first to shake it.

"Lucy. Likewise." She let his hand go and went back to her book. Juvia grabbed his hand and shook it quickly.

"V'Juvia" he let her hand go and looked at Gray.

"Damn you were right, that is one hell of an accent." He laughed. Juvia looked at the floor obviously insulted by the comment.

"How rude!" Lucy yelled at the man, "Her accent is beautiful!" she scolded him.

"I'm sorry Juvia, he didn't mean anything by it he's just an idiot." Gray comforted her and she immediately looked happier.

"Yeah sorry Juvia. I just wasn't expecting something that strong." He said in-between chuckles.

" so what's your story?" Mira leaned over the counter awaiting an answer.

"oh wait till you hear this." Gray said slapping the table signaling Mira to get him a drink. "it's the best"

" Well since you are all so interested. I was born in New Yor-"

"I knew it you're American!" Lucy cut him off.

"yeah," he continued," so when I was five I worked in a factory with my dad, Igneel, and I burnt it down on accident. Same thing happens to the next like three and that's when Igneel leaves to fight in WWI. When he didn't come back I assumed the worst, but I didn't want to think that so I worked for ten years to get enough money to get a ship out of there and travel around looking for my father. "

" ten years? Why did it take that long to buy a ticket?" Lucy questioned him.

" I kept having to pay the fire damages of the factory I worked at, alright?" he said sternly as if he were trying to hide the fact. (authors note: sorry if it may seem out of character, I just thought it would fit his person to burn down almost everything)

"Anyway I found my way in Italy, just saying don't go there, nice place, bad dictator. ( no offense to any one it is actual fact that during this time Italy had an evil dictator ) I was on my way to Berlin when I ran into Gray here who told me Berlin isn't that great a place at the moment and now I'm here."

"Wow." Lucy was already fawning over the fact that he could have so many stories from his travels, "tell me more. Sil vous plait." (Please)

Lucy listened as Natsu told about all his adventures over his nine years of traveling, hearing about the different cultures from someone who's been there first hand. The friendship was easily made.

 **thanks for reading! i know ive gotten most of these out pretty soon after the last but sadly this might be the last one until next week. i have finals to study for and i wanted to start this week. i promise there will be at least one out by Friday. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. thanks again**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys sorry its been so long. Finals are a bitch, and i haven't even finished studying for them yet. i felt like you guys waited long enpugh though so i completed chapter four! i hope you guys enjoy!**

The joyous days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. The small friendship grew fast into of much more value to both Natsu and Lucy. They would talk for hours on end, just about different stories and experiences. Sometimes he left, for no longer than a week each time, for what she assumed was his job.

"He had to get his cash somewhere right?" she thought. Whenever he came back he would always have a gift for her. A new story to tell. To most that seems like it would be boring, but to Lucy it was the most brilliant gift she had ever received, the promise of hearing his sweet voice tell her about all kinds of places throughout England and France, sometimes of Ireland too.

She wouldn't trade it for anything. Just the happiness and warmth her dear friend brought her was worth more than a million diamonds and jewels. Little did she know that the rosy haired goof ball felt the same way. Every time he left, he would feel sorry about leaving her. He always made sure to have something interesting to tell her before he dared to go back home. Home to her.

Whenever he left, Lucy would always wait for his return like a dog awaiting their master. She would stay longer hours and always keep one eye on the pub door. These actions didn't go unnoticed to others.

 _"_ _So how long till your spouse comes back, my lady?"_

 _"_ _Who else but you to think of it like that, Mira?" Lucy would always complain._

 _"_ _Well, let's see…. There is Juvia and Gray an-"_

 _"_ _Ok! I get it! Enough!" Lucy swore she would get them back for this one day, "why do you guys care so much about my relations with people anyway?"_

"Hey Lucy?" a concerned yet all too happy sounding voice let out, "look how red your face is. I wouldn't be surprised if a certain…. _Boy_ had anything to do with it." Mira teased her every day, always finding some excuse to bring her love life into things.

"It most certainly does not!" the blonde lied. Mira was not fooled.

"Really?" sarcasm filled her voice. Lucy swore she was more demonic than ever. "Then tell me, what were you thinking of that made your face turn scarlet?"

She glared at her, giving the look of "give up the act you know I'm right".

"I, I- it's"

 _SLAM_

The door swung open and hit the wall with such force, it could only be the infamous, pink haired, Natsu. Much to Lucy's delight.

He strolled over to the two ladies with a huge smile on his face. He was elated to see his friends again, it was two long weeks since he'd left. He sat down next to the overly excited Lucy. She was no longer blushing, instead a huge smile appeared on her face. She was like a kid in a candy store, anticipating her routine story. "This one is bound to be good" she thought with a little too much enthusiasm.

She always loved hearing about the different towns and cities in the outskirts of London or the great art of France's culture. Even though it was a sour topic to her. She never got to know much about her homeland. She didn't want to, not after her family left her.

"Well I was in the countryside of France, you know where'll the manors and big houses are." Already her smile died. He never told her anything about France except the cities. The manor where she grew up was still inhabited by Aries and Loke, she never wanted to desert them, but she had too.

"And there was this one place with this big garden in front of it. And get this, hey had a statue of a lion and a lamb. The most random things people have huh? "

"So they are still there?" Lucy was quiet. Her hands were on her knees clenching the hem of her dress.

"What are you talking about, Luce?" he only just noticed her saddened expression.

"She used to live there. It's best that we not talk about it." Mira intercepted.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Lucy. His face showed concern, he hated seeing his friends get upset. It was even worse when he was the cause of it.

She didn't have much time to dwell over it though, as a blue haired girl dragged in Gray. She threw him into a chair. All while looking at the floor. Lucy thought she had gotten upset at the boy, and was about five seconds from hitting him before Juvia had looked up. Her face was not filled with tears or anger stricken like Lucy assumed. In fact, if anything, it was the exact opposite. A huge smile on her face. Her teeth fully visible with the corners of her mouth at the edge of her ears. Lucy immediately snapped out of her homesick trance which was replaced with a state of fear.

"Whoa calm down a little, Juvia. You look like you're about to explode." Lucy was the first to speak.

"She's just happy that I –"Gray was shot an evil glare from the bluenette, something nobody has ever seen happen before.

"I v'want to tell v'them." She flat out said, no emotion shown in it. Lucy thought of all the things she had ever done in her life. This was her death. She was certain that Juvia had snapped and was about to kill all four of them right there. "Hell. Definitely hell" Lucy thought.

"V' Juvia has something to v'show you," her smile was once again on her face. She held out her hand, "my darling proposed." On her ring finger lay a small diamond with a silver band.

"Oh, my goodness. Juvia." The blonde jumped out of her seat like a mad woman. She hugged her friend tightly. Mira joined the duo in their shrieking. The boys were less excited.

"Wait. Weren't you two already promised to each other by your parents?" Natsu muttered after taking about a minute to process what just happened.

"Yeah, but don't tell her that." Gray was obviously influenced by his parents in this matter. He didn't deny that he liked her, just not all the clingy parts. He slid a letter across the counter to Natsu.

"From my parents." Gray stated, "Said the business was failing and need to get the families together already."

"Well I'm glad at least one of you is happy." Natsu said gesturing over to the three ladies jumping in joy.

"I'm just glad we are holding the ceremony in Poland. Frankly I consider it lucky that Juvia's parents are even able to get out of Czechoslovakia. You heard what going on there right?"

"Yeah." Natsu's voice turned a little somber. "I just – congratulations." He turned and walked away.

Noticing this Mira left the two girls to question what his problem was.

"I don't know. The guys just really weird."

"Maybe he's just jealous that you get to marry your true love." Mira teased.

"Him? Yeah right. You may be a true matchmaker but I think you're giving him too much credit."

 **Hey guys. i hope you enjoyed this part. i sure loved writing it. it may be a little while till the next part though. i hope thats ok. thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you absolutely positive that he didn't say where he was going?" Lucy slumped over the counter. "He shouldn't just leave like that."

"For the hundredth time, no!" Gray was visibly annoyed with her at this point, he never said anything about his whereabouts. Hadn't he made that clear?

"Leave my darling alone V'Lucy! V'He V'has done nothing v'wrong!" Juvia rushed over to the man and caught him in one of her chokeholds she called a hug.

"It- has on-ly been –two days." Gray said in-between gasps of air.

"But it's just- he left so quickly, I- I just wanted to see him." Lucy hurriedly hid her head in her arms as if expecting to be attacked. She got something worse.

"I know what it is that has got you!" an all too excited voice echoed. "You liiii~iike him."

"Mira! I told you stop it with that! I most certainly do not."

 _I don't like him like that. That was that. We are only good friends, nothing more._ She thought, lying to herself a bit. She really did want to stay by his side, always see him, talk with each other until eternity ends. Friendship was enough for her. She didn't need anything else.

"I can tell you're lyiiii~iing!" Mira almost sang, she always wanted the best for her friend, but dammit was this constant love fantasy of hers annoying.

"Don't you have a letter to write Juvia?" Gray, looking much paler, noted.

"V'Oh my, my darling v'is right." She let go and returned to the paper sitting on the counter.

"Who's that for?" Lucy picked up her head.

"My dear family." She wrote what looked like a good bye and folded the paper, "I'm telling them about the v'wedding!" she planted a kiss on the corner of the page and placed a light blue envelope around it. Juvia always loved getting fancy with her letters.

"Calm down about it will ya?"

"V'well Juvia can't have them not know. V'we v'will be in Poland in a month, Juvia v'wants to make sure my family is aswell."

"Someone's excited." A certain white haired demon giggled.

"Did you expect anything else?" a rather less enthusiastic gray added.

"Bet he thought he could buy at least one more year before the inevitable happened." Mira whispered a snicker to Lucy.

"Well you still have a month until then. I really hope Natsu gets back in time, you know how he likes to not come back for weeks." Lucy sighed and returned her head to the confines of her arms.

"You mean pyro? Yeah he'll be back in time, no worries" Gray said.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT. this was sooooo late im so so so sorry guys. i was planning on doing another chapter wayy earlier but i was so busy with school. im so sorry. i hope you guys enjoyed im sorry its so short i promise next time itll be longer i promise. thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sat on the light, sky blue sofa hat leaned against a darker blue wall. She had a small white teacup with a golden rim resting in the palm of her hand. Sitting across from her was Gray and at the other side of the room was Juvia, who was trying desperately to close her over packed suitcase. The sounds of her struggle filled the room.

"You didn't have to take your entire house with you. We'll be gone ten days, you won't need half that stuff." Gray put his tea on the white coffee table and walks over to Juvia.

"I mean, why do you need this?" he questioned picking up a photo album. After, rather quickly, skimming through it, he placed it back and snapped the suit case shut.

"V'Juvia just v'wants to tell her muttah and vatah of all she's done."(mother and father)she brought the baggage to the side of the door, placing it next to a substantially smaller one.

"V'Juvia hopes you've started packing, too, V'Lucy!" Juvia grabbed one of the fake flowers that rested in the ribbon of her hat and twirled it a bit between her fingers. "V'we leave V'in two days."

"You madde sure to check over the RSVPs again, right?" She turned to face her beloved Gray and with a smile started to place the tiny flower in the pocket of his vest."Everyonewe invited is coming, right?"

"The arsonist isn't gonna show. I'm actually kind of glad that pyro isn't here. I would rather die than ride a train with him again." The man grimaced at the thought, "He can't even go five seconds on that thing without getting sick."

Lucy wondered if he'd even be back in time for their best friends' big day. Maybe he wasn't coming back at all? Her heart stopped for a moment. They were friends, were they not? He had to come back eventually. She really wanted to talk to him again, and just enjoy his presence.

Her train of thought was broken by a high pitched squeal. Juvia wrapped her arms around her friend and her fiancée. "V'Juvia can't wait!"

Lucy slid down her door as soon as it closed. She was tired and had to spend the next day she had to, not only work at the pub, but pack her things for the trip to Poland. She looked to her left and saw a small pile of letters addressed to her. Two were just notices going on about some renovations being done to the complex she lived at, one was a bill. _Typical_ , she thought.

That's when something caught her eye, there was one more letter. She opened the envelope and read the contents. That's when she was relieved of her worries.

 _Hey, Luce,_

 _I'll be back in like, three days. I'll meet you guys in Poland._

 _P.S. I'm bringing you back a souvenir, I'm sure you'll like it._

 _-Natsu_

 **Hey there guys. I know, I know it's really short but after all the support you guys gave me, I had to give you something. I only just realized how much Gruvia is in here. I promise the Nalu is coming up. And I'm pretty sure anyone who paid attention in history class can tell whats going down in the** **next chapter.**

 *** Laughs maniacally***

 **I know I'm not a good writer, but please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm totally open to constructive criticism. Thanks you soooo much**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sooooo this kinda sucks because as soon as I finish the chapter get this , *drumroll* MY LAPTOP GETS A VIRUS AND WONT TURN ON WITHOUT FREEZING AFTER NOT EVEN THREE MINUTES. now I know what you're thinking "this is just an excuse to not write" no this is actually a thing. It's in the repair shop now but I'm not sure when it'll be back or if I have to get a new one altogether. I'm typing this on my iPod right now but I wouldn't be able to write the whole thing on here so yeah. I'm really sorry guys. I mean, it sucks I'm like the worst writer ever ?. I feel so bad because I have been so off with updates and shit. You guys must hate me. But I promise as soon as it's fixed I'll get the chapter to you ASAP. Hope you guys have a nice day and forgive me for this. ❤️


End file.
